Practice makes Perfect
by Kiriarou
Summary: Kirin has to act out a kissing scene in a new play she’s in, but there’s one problem she doesn’t know how to. With the help of Kotarou, Can she learn to? Will it be awkward?


Reading was like an escape from reality for me. When I pick up a book and start reading, I get so sucked into it I forget any of my surroundings. Once I rode the bus to school, and I was so deep into this book I had completely missed my stop, I had to walk all the way back to school. It's like my imagination takes over and my mind is free to fantasize about whatever I want without worrying that people will judge me. I can create a little world in my mind and imagine what the characters would look like and how they act. Yes, I like to read. Most people would call me weird or different but I like to shrug it off. I didn't really care.

I like to read anything: novels, magazines, school textbooks. Studying comes in second after reading, especially being a sophomore in high school; but since I already studied it's reading for me.

"Kotarou-San, Kirin-San is here" Keigo said holding the door for Kirin

"Thank you" Kirin thanked Keigo. He bowed leaving shortly after.

"Hey Kotarou" Kirin said before walking towards my desk. I respond by nodding politely. Kirin now sitting pulls out a script and a few notepads and instantly gets to work.

This is an almost everyday thing, Kirin comes over runs up to my room, takes out her school supplies and gets to work. Sometimes when she's hear we don't even talk at all until she's ready to leave. It's not like she doesn't want to do it at home it's just that Satoru; with him being a photographer and possessive; loves to put a camera in her face. Honestly I don't think I would like someone putting a camera every second showering me compliments so I kinda feel sympathy for Kirin. Other than being bothered by her father, Kirin also has a lot of stress. She is dedicated to the drama club, leading to multiple attempts of persuading others to join.

Sometimes it works. Kirin is popular. She gets noticed by almost many people in the school especially the ones in drama club but why wouldn't she, She's still nice and kindhearted to everyone, doesn't let anyone get in her way, and she's gotten prettier. Not saying she wasn't before but she's matured. She stopped wearing her hair in pigtails and started wearing it down, she still had her bangs, and hardly wore any makeup. Kirin hopes of becoming an actress scouted by movie directors, producers and other actors.

"Hey uh Kotarou" Humming in response, Kirin swung the chair towards my direction "You're my best friend right"

"Yes but don't let Taka hear that" I shook my head "he wouldn't shut up for days"

"Well I uh-" it's like she's lost for words "I-I-I" I looked up at her

"Are you oka-"

"YES" she blurted interrupting me. Giving her a small smile, I placed my book down giving her my undivided attention "I just uh was wondering if you can help me with something"

"Ok sure" standing up from my bed, I walk towards her looking over at what she was working on "what do you need help with"

She started biting her pencil like as if she was...nervous? What does she have to be nervous about? She knows how to perform on stage in front of a crowd, she doesn't have stage fright, and she would voice her opinion not caring about what others would think of her. Again I ask What does she have to be nervous about.

Sighing she pushes out the chair before standing up and walking in the middle of my room

"Ok" I said coming out more as a question

"Kotarou" she started

"That's my name" I smiled receiving a glare after

"Inmydramaclubwe'redoingthisplaycalledBalladOfYachiyoandI'mplayingYachiyoMatsumotowhoisthemaincharacterandIhaveakissingscenesoIwaswonderingifyoucanhelpme" she says all at once

"What" I asked confused

Sighing she repeated herself slowly this time "In my drama club we're doing this play called 'Ballad Of Yachiyo' and I'm playing Yachiyo Matsumoto who is the main character and I have a kissing scene so I was wondering if you can help me"

"How am I supposed to he-" and that's when it hit me "You want me to kiss you"

"Yes" she said blushing, looking anywhere but me

"Why"

"Because it needs to be perfect and I've kissed no one before"

"Well I haven't neither so how can I help you"

"Can you just-" She took a deep breath frustrated sighing loudly "please do this for me"

Kiss her? What if I mess this up? What would she do then? What will I do? I mean I don't have to kiss someone on stage in front of a crowd but this is still nerved wrecking, but I guess I'm not the only one feeling this way. Kirin redder than a tomato it was as if she was gonna burst any moment from now.

"It's just that this is really hard for me, not only do I have to kiss on stage in front of everyone, but It's gonna be my first kiss" she sighed "like what if I mess up, what if-"

"Ok" now it was my turn to sigh

"Ok what"

"I'll do it" Walking towards Kirin I hardly ever noticed our height differences. She's at least 165 cm while I'm standing at 174 cm.

"Are you ok"

"Yeah just kinda nervous"

"It doesn't have to be" she grabs my hand playing with my knuckles with her thumb. Then it goes quiet. Her eyes at mine. My eyes to her lips. Her lips pale pink that reminded me of a rose bud, probably from her lip balm having a natural Cupid's bow. I gently leaned in and started kissing Kirin's lips. It was a close lip kiss. Those kisses gentle kisses. Those never held hands with a girl kiss. Her lips so soft and warm. Deciding it was time I was about to pull away until Kirin arms found their way around my neck. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer until there was no space left between them and I could feel the beating of her heart against my chest. Unexpectedly, my hand drifted to her hip. It settled there. I bit her bottom lip pulling causing her to gasp, immediately allowing my tongue to take over hers. my brain was on fire and the warmth spread throughout my entire body. Suddenly Kirin pushes me so hard like I was a hot pan after touching it without gloves. Shocked I stood there staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry I know this was supposed to be practice but I-I" stepping closer I grabbed her chin lifting it

"It's ok" I smiled

"It is" she questioned

"Practice makes perfect"


End file.
